Un juego de detectives
by Natt Cure
Summary: La vida es difícil, pero aun mas cuando un asesino en serie esta tras tu espalda... Jisbon! M por seguridad...


Eran las 9 de la mañana y Teresa Lisbon se encontraba en su oficina llenando papeleo del último caso, que el día anterior habían cerrado. Sobre todo eran demandas, extra papeleo por culpa de su volátil crea problemas de consultor.

Cuando de repente comenzó a sonar su celular, insistentemente.

Lisbon al notar quién era el contacto, no dudo en atenderlo.

\- Hola Nathaniel!decía de buen humor, a pesar de estar con tedioso papeleo, tenia sus brebajes favoritos acompañándola, un café negro con crema chantillí y donuts cortesía de Patrick Jane. También tenía de fondo una lista con la musica de David Bowie, y eso hacía su día.

-Ocurrió algo? decía poniéndose nerviosa. Nunca la había intentado contactar cuando estaba trabajando, o al menos lo intentaba evitar lo mas posible.

\- Hola Reese!, no tranquila, esta todo en orden!

Mientras Lisbon daba un suspiro de alivio.

\- Sé que con todo este drama de Red John, habíamos acordado tu ya sabes. Pero necesito que vengas, es urgente, tengo la tarde libre así que te estaré esperando.

No quería seguir desarrollando sus pensamientos, debido que hacia pocas semanas habían descubierto por una fuente anónima, que muchos de los teléfonos en el CBI tenían bugs. Y ambos temían revelar lo que tanto intentaban ocultar. Así que mejor era ser precavidos.

\- Vale!, intentare ver como me puedo escabullir. Así que espérame con un rico café. Decía con una sonrisa dulce.

\- Genial Reese!, entonces te espero... aunque el café que tanto te fascina no queda,él último vestigio de él esta siendo procesado por mi cuerpo, y estaba delicioso! decía en tono de broma.

\- aja, lo que tu digas!no sabes mentir! decía largando una carcajada. Y el emparejándola del otro lado del audífono.

\- Nunca contigo, nunca contigo repetía como para si mismo a lo bajo.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo entre ambos. Y luego retomaron la conversación.

Nathaniel aclaró su garganta.

\- Bien ya sabes donde buscarme así que te dejo trabajar tranquila cariño.. luego de dejar salir esas palabras de su boca, ambos quedaron petrificados.

Lisbon era la primera en romper aquel silencio abrumador.

\- Me tengo que ir decía en un susurro, ya que no sabia como tomar fuerzas debido a todos los recuerdos que se fueron atropellando en su cabeza luego de esa simple palabra de afección.

\- S- si, entiendo, tienes que ir a patear traseros a criminales!decía intentando disipar algo de tensión y angustia que había quedado suspendido en el aire.

-Adiós, en un rato aparezco por allá -decía sin dejarle terminar la despedida a su destinatario y colgando.

Patrick Jane se encontraba en el ritual de todas las mañanas preparándose su delicioso té de frutas del bosque.

Luego de un rato preparándoselo a su gusto, iba camino a la oficina de su jefa, cuando de repente se detuvo. No era de los que solía husmear a escondidas, pero no pudo resistirse, y se quedó escuchando tras la puerta de forma distraído, para que nadie sospechara de sus intenciones.

Aquella conversación lo estaba inquietando. Y la curiosidad estaba matando al gato, así que sin mas remedio, sus impulsos hicieron que su cuerpo se moviera en dirección a la oficina.

Abriendo la puerta con precaución, fue directo al sillón y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y su té recién hecho tomando sorbos esporádicos.

De forma desinteresada comenzó a hablarle a Lisbon.

\- Todo bien Teresa?, pero no pudo soportar la curiosidad y se lanzo al agua.

Aclaró su garganta nervioso de como podía reaccionar su amiga.

-Con quien estabas hablando? decía en tono monótono, sin registro de ningún sentimiento en su rostro.

\- Nadie, decía demasiado rápido.

\- Lisbon sabes bien que no puedes mentirme, porque te han llamado por teléfono?, decía ahora irritándose cada vez mas por su falta de cooperación.

\- No es tu asunto Jane, lo siento pero es privado.

Jane la miro con rostro caído.

-Lisbon sabes que nos conocemos hace 3 años, podes confiar en mi, y sé que no era por un caso, estabas hablando de forma intima con la persona del otro lado. oohh es una cita? decía dedicándole una sonrisa pícara. Aunque por dentro sentía que se retorcía de pensar en eso. Su mente quedo en blanco debido a lo que aquello implicaba, Lisbon con un hombre que no fuera el, eso lo carcomía.

\- No era por una cita, no tengo una cita, decía poniéndose nerviosa, déjalo Jane!no es nada, decía irritándose por cada segundo que pasaba, debido a que nunca podía mantener nada en privado.

-Vale, decía decepcionado por su reacción, pero tarde o temprano lo voy a averiguar! decía con un renovado entusiasmo.

\- No lo creo, decía con una sonrisa dulce.

Jane terminó su té, abandonando la taza en la mesita de luz al costado y se estiró en el sillón.

Lisbon continuó un rato mas con los informes, los re arreglo en su escritorio, y en punta de pies, logró salir de su oficina para ir al encuentro planeado.

El consultor siempre tuvo un sueño ligero, y notó todas las precauciones que ella tomo para no despertarlo, aun así la dejo ir, no era momento de inquietarla mas de lo que estaba últimamente.

Logró llegar sin dificultades a la dirección que conocía muy bien, saliendo de su SUV, y activando la alarma, subió los escalones que dirigían a una puerta de madera.

Antes de tocar la puerta, se acomodo su ropa, una camisa negra y un saco y unos jeans negros ajustados. Luego tomo un ligero respiro y tomó la antigua aldaba entre sus delicadas manos, para hacerla caer de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió enseguida, apareciendo un hombre alto y entre corpulento y delgado, con cabellos castaños claros , por los hombros y desordenados, y ojos grises hielo intenso. Aún en pijama, sin intercambiar palabra, tomo su mano entre la suya y cerro la puerta con llaves y pestillos.

Aún en silencio se miraron con dulzura, ojos verdes bosque contra ojos gris hielo, recorriendo cada rincón de sus rostros.

Y se fundieron en un abrazo estrecho. Nathaniel tenía su mano acariciando sus cabellos castaños de seda,y la otra rodeando su cintura, mientras que las de ella se encontraban rodeando su cuello forzosamente.

El hombre inhalo su perfume desapercibidamente, y le comenzó a susurrar en su oído.

\- Reese estas preciosa como siempre!, decía sin aliento. Te extraño mucho.

-Yo también!decía aun en vos baja.

Luego de estar un rato sintiendo sus cuerpos presionándose uno con el otro, retiraron sus brazos uno del otro, para ir al asunto que los concernía.

Nathaniel sin poder aguantar no tocarla, comenzó a acariciar sus brazos con ambas manos.

\- Esta arriba, quiere verte, me dijo que solo salía si tu venías. Decía con vos temblorosa.

Lisbon intentaba mantener a sus ojos vidriosos para que ninguna lágrima la delatara.

Sin responder, se apartó de él y se dirigió a las escaleras de madera que estaban mas allá de la pequeña entrada.

Cada paso se hacía mas perturbador. Imágenes hiriendo su mente, sentimientos lúgubres floreciendo en su interior, cicatrices que se iban abriendo, a cada paso.

Su cuerpo adormecido, se dirigía por el pasillo iluminado,hacia aquella habitación que muchas veces había estado. Pero que hacia tiempo, se prohibía traspasar. Otro respiro profundo, y se seco sus húmedos ojos antes de tocar la puerta.

\- Abril,por favor abre bebe. susurraba con vos ahogada.

\- Mami? decía confundida.

\- Soy yo cariño, puedes abrirme, tengo que hablar contigo.

Sin recibir otra respuesta que la tranca de la puerta desactivada, y unos pies apresurados desaparecer tras ella.

Con manos temblorosas, abrió la puerta de par en par, precavidamente, mientras se iba revelando cada vez mas partes de la habitación.

Lo primero que notó, fue un terrible olor a humedad, y un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, también una gruesa capa de polvo se distribuía por cada rincón.

Aquel se encontraba en penumbra debido a una lámpara decorada con pequeños búhos.

Y cuando terminó de abrirla por completo, vio mas allá una cuna, y en ella la personita que estaba buscando.

No pudo dejar escapar un sorbo de llanto, mientras se tapaba con la mano su boca. Sintió una terrible angustia que comenzó a presionar su pecho, y no la dejaba respirar.

Oh dios! decía intentando recomponerse.

-Mami!decía sentada una niña de unos 9 años, con cabellos castaños rojizos, ,grandes ojos verdes, y pecas pincelando cada parte de su blanquecino rostro. Ella se encontraba en medio de la cuna abrazando sus piernas.

Lisbon no se pudo contener, y a pasos ligeros quedó al lado de la cuna, tomando a la pequeña niña en un brazo tan estrecho que sentía asfixiarla.

\- Abril! decía ahora llorando descontroladamente. Mientras la niña repetía las acciones de su madre afligida.

Nathaniel desde la planta baja sentía aquellos llantos incontrolados, quería ir y abrazarlas a ambas, pero ya no se sentía con aquel derecho.

\- Bebé, no llores, no me gusta verte llorar, decía intentando ganar fuerzas, y secándose su rostro húmedo, para luego con sus pulgares quitarle las lágrimas a su hija.

\- Te extrañé mami, mientras Lisbon le dejaba besos en sus mejillas y cabellos.

\- Yo también! no sabes cuanto preciosa!, ven vamos a salir de aquí, que te va hacer mal respirar esta humedad.

Y sin resistirse, ambas fueron directo con Nathaniel, cerrando delicadamente aquella puerta que traía hermosos y desagradables memorias a la vez.

Nathaniel al ver a ambas juntas se le destrozo el alma. Y las abrazo. Luego de un rato consolándose entre los 3, decidieron distraerse un rato, y pasarlo como la familia que eran.

\- Ya vengo, te voy a preparar el café, decía con una sonrisa cariñosa. Y ella le respondía con una similar asintiendo.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor con postres de confitería y cafés, mientras Abril hacía unas tareas de musica mientras tomaba su té.

Nathaniel tragaba en seco.

\- Que vamos a hacer Reese?

\- No lo sé, lo único que se, es que nadie puede saber de su existencia, no creo que pueda seguir si algo les pasara a ustedes.

\- Pero tu también debes tener cuidado amo... Reese, decía desviando su mirada debido a su descuido en palabras.

\- soy policía entrenada, se cuidarme, decía en un intento de sonrisa, pero no puedo tenerlos cerca las 24 horas del día, si lo sabe pueden estar en peligro, y no me voy a arriesgar.

\- Porque no le traspasan el caso a otra unidad?

\- no podemos Nathaniel, es nuestro deber, no puedo dejar que este desgraciada escoria de ser humano siga con sus andanzas de matar, necesito encontrarlo y ponerlo detrás de barrotes para que se pudra por siempre.

\- todo es la maldita culpa de ese consultor tuyo! decía ahora frustrado.

\- No Nathaniel, no es culpa de nadie, nosotros ya teníamos el caso antes de que el viniera a asistir y lo sabes bien.

\- Pero si no fuera por él, no te tendría entre ceja y ceja! decía ahora levantándose con furia. No entiendo porque te tiene en la mira, deben haber habido muchos otros policías que lo han querido capturar, y no creo que ninguno estuviera en una batalla personal como tú!

\- Nathaniel siéntate, y cálmate, decía mientras Abril lo miraba asustado.

El agarró a a su hija y la sentó en su falda, mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en su cabello.

\- Perdona Abril, es que tu padre esta cansado. Sino hubiera sido por el, continuaba hablando ahora dirigiendo su mirada a Lisbon- Elizabeth.. decía con vos resquebrajada, sin poder terminar su frase.

\- Lo se, decía en un susurro Lisbon, pero no sabemos si exactamente fue el.

\- Es hora que me vaya, en la oficina van a pensar que me ocurrió algo. Perdona cariño sabes que esto no es permanente, pero no puedo tomar tales riesgos, los llamare mas tarde decía ahora dirigiendo su mirada a Nathaniel.

\- Ven aquí! decía abriendo sus brazos para su hija.

\- Te amo bebe, no sabes cuanto! decía abrazándola y dándole besos por doquier.

\- Yo también te amo mami!

Nathaniel se tenia que frenar para no decir esas exactas palabras a la mujer que estaba ante el.

Despidiéndose cariñosamente de ambos, de dirigió a su auto camino de regreso al CBI.

Luego de 1 hora y media de desaparecer, y volver a la oficina vio que Jane se encontraba en la misma posición, aunque ahora parecía estar realmente dormido.

Extraño se decía para sus adentros, el solo descansa en un sueño superficial.

Luego de aquel tumulto de sentimientos, y memorias, había quedado agotada, pero debía mantener la fachada, la de una excelente agente que solo le preocupaba resolver casos, sin vida personal. Una completa y agotadora mentira.

Jane podía intuir algo, sabía que aquella llamada había sido la de un hombre, por las micro expresiones que había visto en su colega mas temprano, y por la forma de hablar que tenia hacia aquel ser incógnito. Lo que aun no podía descifrar era si simplemente era un hombre con quien salir o algo mas complicado, pero que estaban romanticamente relacionados era un hecho. Y eso a el le disgustaba pensarlo. No quería que ningun hombre salvo el estuviera cerca de su hermosa amiga, para eso primero tendría que averiguar a que venia todo eso.

Tenía un plan y pronto podría comenzar a ejecutarlo.

Lo que no sabía que pronto se iba a enterar de todo lo que lo estaba carcomiendo desde hacia rato, sin siquiera moverse en su plan maestro.

Red John estaba furioso, con su sangre hirviendo, la única forma de liberar tensión era asesinar.

Así que en menos de 2 horas logró encontrar a sus víctimas, y sacar todo lo que dentro suyo le molestaba.

Como se le había podido escapar tal detalle. Con una rabia hacia el mismo, por sentirse tan incompetente, el la había estado vigilando todo ese tiempo, como no pudo darse cuenta, que Teresa Lisbon tenía un esposo y otra hija!, Haffner la iba a pagar y muy caro! Le había dado falsa información, y eso era imperdonable!

A penas recibieron el aviso del caso de Hightawer, con urgencia se dirigieron todos a la escena del crimen múltiple.

Cuando Lisbon entró al auditorio, y notó aquella carnicería, sintió como su estomago se retorcía.

Jane detrás suyo quedo petrificado al notar aquella sanguinaria escena que sus ojos estaban obligados a ver.

Ambos con cautela, fueron pasillo abajo hasta llegar al escenario del teatro.

Parecían ser 5 cuerpos, descuartizados, pero no se lograba distinguir mucho, a simple vista no parecía obra de Red John, pero su peculiar y siniestra firma estaba en la tela del escenario del fondo, y debajo una carta con un mensaje, que estaba dirigido a alguien, nadie en particular, aunque alguien que lo leyera podría verse identificado con el.

Lisbon tomo los guantes de látex y le alcanzo unos a su consultor. Y enseguida tomo el mensaje que se protegía en una bolsa ziploc que le alcanzaba una técnica forense. Mientras ella lo leía, Jane mantenía su mirada en ella. Pudo ver un terrible miedo, y luego como su rostro se ensombrecía.

Ella trago en seco, y antes que nadie se diera cuenta, dejando la evidencia caer en el suelo ensangrentado, salio corriendo desesperada hacia la salida del teatro.

Jane desconcertado, tomo la bolsa en sus manos, con algo de nervios, y vio lo que decía la carta.

"SE QUE ME HAN FALTADO 2" dejando su cara sonriente de sello, como una patética burla perturbadora.

Sin pensarlo, salió corriendo detrás de su compañera, sin importarle, si aquella escena revelaba algunas pistas para cumplir con su venganza.

Cuando llegó afuera, vio que el aire se había puesto denso y que el día había ennegrecido de repente. Percibía un olor a mar, que eso indicaba próxima lluvia, y a lo lejos pudo ver a su amiga intentando en vano quitar las manos de un policía que el no reconocía. Frunciendo el ceño, aceleró sus pasos, para terminar al lado suyo.

Lisbon estaba en un estado frenético, balbuceando palabras aisladas, que no tenían sentido en ningún contexto, mientras su menudo cuerpo temblaba.

\- Que ocurre acá? decía molesto por como aquel oficial estaba tratando a su jefa.

\- No es tu asunto! puedes dejarnos solos! decía con ojos desorbitados, intentando calmar a Lisbon. amor, ven aquí shhhh, decía el policía tomando a Lisbon en sus musculosos brazos.

Mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos de seda, y ella hundía su cabeza en su pecho, con el escondiendo su rostro en su cuello y susurrándole en el oído.

Sin entender, Jane se desacato al ver que en aquel momento de vulnerabilidad aquel degenerado policía la estaba tocando demasiado.

\- quítale las manos de encima! decía Jane alterado.

\- Quien te crees! decía el respondiéndole en el mismo tono. Cuando vio que Lisbon se retorcía mas por aquellas palabras crudas, aquel hombre de cabellos castaños enrulados y ojos azules la siguió consolando. tranquila bebe, cálmate, decía acunandola entre sus brazos.

\- SUÉLTALA! , ven Teresa, ven cariño, decía intentando quitarle las manos de encima de ese asqueroso oficial.

\- Que haces!, quien te crees! no la voy a soltar! es mi novia ricitos de oro!

Jane quedaba con el rostro desencajado.

-c-c-como ttu novia? Lisbon no sale con nadie!así que .MANOS!o no me dejaras otra opción!

\- claro que si!y ese alguien soy yo! así que vete!, necesito calmarla y tu la estas alterando mas!

\- Esta bien Sven, ya estoy mejor, decía saliendo de aquel fuerte abrazo.

Con sus rostros aun a un suspiro, Sven le continuo susurrando.

-De verdad linda? porque te has alterado tanto?. mientras le dejaba un beso en su nariz y otra en el ceño.

Jane estaba perplejo y triste por lo que veía. Que es esto? Decía dolido para sus adentros , como me lo he perdido?se preguntaba desolado. Ella siempre estaría soltera hasta que yo estuviera preparado y Red John estuviera fuera de esta pesadilla. Porque no me ha esperado.

-Nada, repetía Lisbon mintiendo, es que no soporto ver como Red John arruina vidas. Estoy bien enserio, debo terminar aquí, luego te llamo vale?intentaba dedicarle una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

El asentía rendido.

-Vale, espero que me llames cielo,yo también debo seguir hablando con los testigos, en todo caso nos vemos mas tarde, y antes de separarse y cada uno seguir su camino, le dio un dulce beso en la boca.

Antes de retornar al teatro, Lisbon llamo a Nathaniel, y le dijo con los nervios de punta que intentaran conseguir otro lugar para pasar la noche, por si acaso. Seguramente Red John aun no supiera quienes eran su ex esposo e hija, pero no quería arriesgarse a que lo descubriera antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo.

Así ambos regresaron a la escena del crimen, que seguía siendo procesada en silencio.

Luego de 2 horas, se fue retirando cada policía científico, el forense, y oficiales y agentes, con sus respectivas evidencias, así que su trabajo había terminado allí y ambos Jane y Lisbon fueron hacia la camioneta para regresar al cuartel.

El consultor no pudo ignorar mas todo aquello que había sucedido mas temprano y luego de un rato en silencio mientras conducia , decidió combustionar.

\- Lisbon detente por favor, tengo que decirte algo.

\- Jane tenemos trabajo que hacer, no puede ser mas tarde?

\- no lo creo- decía alterándose -por favor -suplicaba con sus ojos azul marino tristes

La agente daba un suspiro y se orillaba para estacionarse a un lado de la autopista. Apagó el motor y se volteo para mirarlo directamente.

-Estoy esperando, decía inquieta, con unos ojos verdes intensos que se oscurecían un poco.

-Que fue todo aquello?, intentaba decirlo con la mayor calma posible.

\- No entiendo que quieres decir. fruncía el ceño

\- Tienes novio y no me lo has dicho! comenzó a bullir el volcán que tanto intentaba apagar en su interior, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad para quedar directamente frente a ella, al imitarle en posición.

\- no es exactamente mi novio, decía con calma, recién empezamos a salir.

\- aah, pero el no cree lo mismo, el cree que sos su pareja!

\- y que con eso?, aunque yo no creo que hayamos llegado a ese punto.

Frustrado por retrucar con ella, paso sus manos desesperado por su cara y cabello.

\- mira Teresa, porque estas saliendo con ese desgraciado perdedor!, el no es para ti!, parece un mujeriego de cuarta, un narcisista d..

Lisbon no lo dejo continuar, y su intento de mantener la calma, se vio resquebrajada por la seriedad de sus palabras

\- Yo salgo con quien quiero!que ahora te tengo que pedir permiso!Jane esto es absurdo!tenemos que ir al cuartel, no me hagas perder el tiempo!por dios!, decía ahora volteandose para encender el motor, enseguida jane puso su mano sobre la de ella, y lo apago.

\- que haces!, decía boquiabierta

\- ES MI ASUNTO TERESA!ES MI ASUNTO PROTEGERTE!Y ESA BASURA NO TE MERECE! decía acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

\- . ! decía puntualizando cada palabra con su dedo en el pecho. NO ERES MI HERMANO MAYOR PARA PROTEGERME!ASÍ QUE DÉJAME EN PAZ!

-CLARO QUE NO LO SOY!ESTAS LOCA!TU HERMANO MAYOR HARÍA ESTO!

y enseguida fusiono sus labios con los de ella. Desesperadamente comenzó a devorar su boca respirando entre cortado, pero al no ver respuesta de ella,sus besos se hicieron mas ligeros hasta que antes de separarse dejo una caricia de su labio inferior con el superior de ella.

Lisbon lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, pero antes de Jane comenzar su discurso de disculpas, ella tomo entre sus dos manos el rostro de Jane y lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente. Ambos gimiendo de placer, al sentir sus exquisitos labios en los del otro, lenguas jugueteando entre ellas, mordidas esporádicas de labios, se alternaban tomando sus labios en el del otro. Enseguida Jane tomo a Lisbon de la cintura y como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, la sentó en su falda, presionándo sus cuerpos entre si. Cuando la situación estaba a punto de escalar, una sirena los hizo separar.

Respirando con dificultad de separaron, ambos sonrojados y desaliñados. Sin mirarse a los ojos y se quedaron en silencio un rato mirando el horizonte.

\- L-lo siento Teresa, no era mi intención

-Déjalo Jane, fue solo un desliz del momento por todo lo que esta pasando.

Jane controlando sus impulsos, respiraba profundamente, asintiendo sin querer empezar una nueva discusión. El sabia que aquello no había sido una decisión del momento, que aquellos sentimientos se estaban cocinando desde hacia años entre ellos, que ambos se estaban quemando vivos por el otro.

\- No me vas a decir que ha sido todo eso de tu euforia repentina no Teresa?

\- No hay nada oculto, es que Red John me saturo, y no pude controlarme, simplemente eso.

\- claro,claro, decía resignado por no poder averiguar que era lo que ocurría en la vida de su amiga o lo que fueran ahora.

-Vamos!debemos regresar o Hightawer nos va a suspender.

Y en silencio cortante fueron hacia el CBI.

Cuando llegaron había demasiado revuelto.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño confundidos y se quedaron mirando unos segundos.

Cuando de repente escucharon unos disparos. Y Lisbon en modo agente salio corriendo hacia la entrada del cuartel. Ya con su Glock en mano, y sin chaleco de balas.

Jane desesperado por protegerla, corrió tras ella.

Ambos cautelosos, ya que la agente no había podido persuadir a Jane de quedarse en la camioneta, subieron escalón por escalón, revisando cada planta del edificio.

Al llegar a su piso, ella se separo de la pared mientras tanto oculta para ver si veía algo sospechoso. Cuando de repente su mirada quedo de piedra en un par de figuras que se encontraba en el pasillo que iba al Bullpen y su oficina. Sintió como sus pulmones se colapsaban.

oh no no no no, decía en un susurro, no pude ser, o que he hecho! aun a lo bajo

cuando fue a apuntar en la cabeza del asesino por detrás y jalar el gatillo notó que no tenia balas

no no no ahora!decía en estado de shock

Jane se deslizo detrás de ella,tomándola de las caderas para equilibrarse e intentar ver lo que ella veía.

Habían 6 personas, 3 de las cuales desconocía. Y 4 armas apuntando en direcciones opuestas.

Dos personas que parecían ser civiles, 3 agentes y una persona con una mascara que el reconocería a kilómetros suyo. Red John decía entre el aire que se había vuelto helado.

"Tigre, tigre, que te enciendes en luz

por los bosques de la noche

¿qué mano inmortal, qué ojo

pudo idear tu terrible simetría?

¿En qué profundidades distantes,

en qué cielos ardió el fuego de tus ojos?

¿Con qué alas osó elevarse?..."

Una vos ronca y de ultratumba ardió en el ambiente denso. La lluvia comenzó a caer violentamente, mientras que gritos que conocía comenzaron a quebrar el poema que Red John intentaba recitar.

\- Quieto! decían tres voces al unisono. baja el arma ahora!

Aquel desagradable hombre con una macabra mascara, y un traje negro siguió recitando el poema y apuntando a un hombre que en sus brazos tenia una niña, que parecía el calco de imagen de su jefa.

-shhh shhh bebe le decía el hombre a la pequeña niña con pecas. Linda sabes que te amo, recuerda que te amo decía ambos entre lágrimas.

-Dispárame a mi!a ella no la toques por favor! decía Nathaniel temblando.

\- Así no funciona Nathaniel, continuaba con su vos disfrazada por un aparato electrónico. Debo tomar la vida de ambos, es mi ultima voluntad, no me importa morir luego de que ustedes dos lo hagan, son mis últimos cabos sueltos, que lastima que esta linda niña no se va a convertir en la hermosa y talentosa adulta que tiene previsto ser. Su otra encantadora hija, Elizabeth no? se respondía así mismo sus dudas,lamentable, un futuro desperdiciado, aquella bebe me hizo acordar a Charlotte, tenían rasgos similares, y bueno no pude ignorar los recuerdos y el regocijo que me trajo como si nuevamente la matara.

Jane se mordía la lengua, pero tenia ganas de atacarlo y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos. Lisbon estaba al borde de la euforia, sintió su corazón detenerse a esas palabras, pero su consultor intuyo algo y la rodeo por atrás con sus brazos, intentando retenerla para que ella no saltara sobre el asesino, aunque aquello se le estaba volviendo dificultoso, ya que tenia mas fuerza de la que creía.

\- HIJO DE PERRA! sin poder controlar mas sus sentimientos Nathaniel grito a todo pulmón, CÁLLATE! decía llorando sin consuelo. PORQUE NO NOS DEJAS EN PAZ!PORQUE LA TIENES CON MI ESPOSA!PORQUE MATASTE A MI BEBE!

Nadie aun podía hacer ningún movimiento en falso, o el le dispararía a la niña.

-Bueno Sr Eldrich, solo quiero hacer miserable la vida de su querida esposa, ya que su querido consultor la ha estado contemplando con suspiros de amor a lo lejos, y por todo NO QUIERO QUE SEA FELIZ!decía perdiendo el temperamento, así que lo siento, decía volviendo a su tono normal, pero no me dejan otra que matarlos a ambos. De esta forma, tu Teresa sufre por el resto de su vida, por extensión Patrick sufre al no poder estar con ella y verla miserable, y todos felices! Decía sonriendo macabramente. No tiene derecho a enamorarse por segunda vez! ese es mi legado.

\- QUE QUIERES DECIR!TERESA NO ME ENGAÑA MALDITO BASTARDO!

-bueno ya que ahora sos su EX!, me imagino que que deben estar revolcándose en la cama de ella en estos mismo instantes.

Ya sin poder controlarse, Lisbon junto fuerzas de la nada y se lanzo hacia el.

Jane salio detrás de ella, pero cuando estaba apunto de alcanzar ese revoltijos de cuerpos forcejeando, Rigsby lo contuvo en su lugar. Retorciéndose para escapar de sus brazos, solo pudo ver como una bala salia del arma.

Nathaniel había dejado a Abril en los brazos de Van Pelt mientras la encerraba en la oficina de su jefa y había ido directo a protegerla, quitando fácilmente los brazos de Cho que también intentaban retenerlo.

Quedando todo en suspenso por unos segundos, mientras todos esperaban con cara desencajada para saber quien había caído por aquel disparo, que resonaba en aquella sombría tarde.

Nathaniel cayo fuera de todo aquel caos, quedando postrado en el frío suelo.

Cuando el consultor vio aquello y que no había sido Red John el herido, al notar que aun seguía con vida y la distracción de Rigsby, se lanzo, tomando de las caderas a Lisbon y separándola del cuerpo del asesino. Aprovechando que estaba aturdido, ambos aturdidos por el disparo cercano. En un acto rápido, Cho se abalanzo contra el enmascarado, disparándole en seco en su pecho.

Mientras tanto, Nathaniel seguía perdiendo sangre, y se estaba formando un charco demasiado extenso debajo suyo y eso no era una buena prognosis.

Lisbon estaba aun en los brazos de Jane, manteniendola contra su pecho, acariciándola, y susurrándole al oído cosas que esperaba la calmaran, dejándole besos aislados en su cabello con olor a cítricos o en su frente. Rigsby acudió enseguida para auxiliar a Nathaniel, intentando encontrarle el pulso, en vano, había muerto prácticamente en el acto. Resignado, se aparto del cuerpo, llamando al Cho revisaba al asesino, también fallecido. Y Van Pelt mantenía distraída a la pequeña infante, dentro de la oficina de su jefa, con las cortinas cerradas a cal y canto, para que la pequeña niña no pudiera ver nada de de aquella atrocidad, y menos su padre muerto. Ambas sentadas en el sillón, abrazándose.

–-

En unos minutos aquel lugar se había poblado de uniformados.

Los médicos forenses, recogieron los cuerpos, y los embolsaron para llevárselos a la morgue.

Antes de que cerrararan la cremallera de la tela negra que contenía a Nathaniel, Lisbon corrió desde donde se encontraba, donde minutos antes aun seguía enfundada en los brazos de su consultor, y se lanzo sobre su cuerpo, besándolo por ultima vez en los labios. te amo te amo repetía, perdona por haberte dejado.

-TE AMO Nathaniel!POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES! grito con vos afónica a todo pulmón mientras ahora se lo llevaban.

Aquellas palabras estaban clavándose como dagas en el cuerpo del consultor.

Estuvo cerca de una hora consolándola, luego pudo alzarla fácilmente en sus brazos, mientras automáticamente sus piernas se cerraban en su cintura, llevándola como una niña pequeña hacia su sillón y preparándole un te de manzanilla.

Jane fue a buscar a la niña que aun sostenía Grace, y traspasándosela se quedó cuidándola.

Mientras Lisbon estaba en su propio mundo tumultuoso mirando al vacío, Rigsby,Van Pelt, Cho y Jane con una pequeña copia de su jefa dormida en sus brazos estaban a un lado del pasillo susurrando entre si.

-Así que esta criatura es la hija de Lisbon, Jane asentía a lo que decía Grace. Y tenían otra hija que se llamaba Elizabeth que la mato el mismo, asentía nuevamente con tristeza. Y el hombre de cabello castaño, que Red John acaba de dispararle,era su esposo,pero estaban divorciados., continuo asintiendo distraído.

\- Parece que la jefa sabia guardar bien los secretos.

\- Si eso parece decía mordiéndose el labio. Creo que lo hizo para protegerlos. Lo que ocurrió con su hija, debe haber dejado el matrimonio hecho añicos, seguramente pasaban discutiendo. Nathaniel echándole la culpa a Lisbon por su muerte prematura, Lisbon dolida por sus reproches y bueno luego aparecí yo, y todo empeoro, así que decidió mantener el resto de su familia en secreto. Ahora lo que aun no entiendo es porque solo mato a Elizabeth y no a todos, como en mi caso. Se quedo pensando en sus ultimas palabras.

-Solo la jefa lo sabrá- decía cho en tono monótono.

Cuando terminaron de susurrar,el consultor sintió unos ojos posarse en el.

Al voltearse vio como dos grandes ojos verdes oscuros lo miraban con curiosidad. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos estudiándola. Era adorable, con pecas notorias sobre su tez blanquecina, y esos ojasos que pertenecían a la mujer que amaba, sus cabellos ondulados que llegaban hasta sus pequeños hombros, de un bonito castaño.

\- Hola preciosa!como te llamas?

\- Abril,decía con algo de temor, soy Abril.

\- que bonito nombre!cuantos años tenes?

\- 9 decía con vos imperceptible. quiero a mis padres! decía ahora alterada.

\- calma cariño, te voy a llevar con tu madre.

Lisbon la acuno entre sus brazos enseguida que sintió su pequeño cuerpo y se aferro a el como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Bebe! te amo mucho, decía repartiendo besos por todo el rostro.

\- yo también mami!

Jane miraba con dulzura aquella imagen hermosa.

-Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas y estos en meses.

Abril hacia un tiempo sabia que su padre no iba a estar mas con ellas, y luego de un par de días sin poder dejar de llorar, y gritar que lo quería ver, ambas fueron acomodándose a la vida nuevamente.

Luego todos se enteraron de porque solo Elizabeth había sido víctima de Red John, o mejor dicho Stiles, el encargado de aquella macabra secta, que de vez en cuando los casos lo acercaban allí. Haffner, luego descubierto como secuaz de Stiles, pudo lograr engañar a su jefe, luego de enterarse cual era su próximo objetivo. Estaba encariñado con Lisbon y no quería verla sufrir. Cuando vio una oportunidad de ser el supervisor del plan de Red John, no dudo en pedir encargarse el.

La idea era que Haffner debía informarle de cada paso de Lisbon. Pudo lograr engañarlo, trayendo un bebe que tenia una enfermedad terminal como substituto. Y así el que le pertenecía a Teresa se lo llevo a vivir con él.

Tiempo después se entero que la agente se había divorciado y eso a Haffner le venia perfecto,ya que la vida de esposa estaba acabada y eso podría mantener fuera del peligro al resto de su familia.

Todo aquello había sido revelado una tarde de otoño en el CBI.

Haffner fue al CBI tras la muerte de Stiles con una niña de 3 años tomado de la mano. Nadie le prestaba atención, y siguió caminando hasta el Bullpen. Notó que Van Pelt estaba concentrada en teclear con rapidez, Cho leyendo un libro y Rigsby comiendo como siempre. Se volteó y vio que Jane no estaba. Y la oficina de Lisbon estaba en sombras.

Tres pares de ojos voltearon para observarlo. Y luego vieron a la pequeña, con cabellos rubio ceniza cortos y con bucles, y unos ojos verdes peculiares, aun así pensaron que era hija de Haffner.

\- agentes, vengo a confesar algo, pueden tomarme la declaración, es que no lo soporto mas, los remordimientos me están matando. Y puede ser Lisbon quien me la tome por favor?

Los tres desconcertados ante tal pedido, lo dirigieron a una sala de interrogatorios, dejando a la pequeña niña rubia al cuidado de los demás.

Cuando vieron regresar a Lisbon con sus dedos entrelazados a los de Jane y este sosteniendo a una Abril que estaba dormida, Cho apresuro sus pasos para avisarle a su jefa de lo de Haffner.

Sin pensarlo, y dejando descansar a Abril en su sillón favorito, ambos se dirigieron a la sala de interrogatorios, donde un Haffner impaciente y con rostro decaido los esperaba.

-Hola Teresa, decía con una sonrisa dulce, que a Jane le molesto. Jane asentía una bienvenida cortésmente.

\- Que ocurre Ray?, irritado el consultor se apresuraba a sentar al lado de su esposa.

-Me he enterado que se han casado, felicitaciones decía con respeto. Y que la pequeña Abril es ahora tu hija adoptiva no Jane?, que locura, decía dejando escapar una carcajada

\- gracias, estoy feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, decía dedicándole una sonrisa de adoración a su esposa y ella le respondía con el mismo cariño.

\- Bueno pasemos a lo que vine, quiero confesar que yo era cómplice de Stiles, dijo sin dar vueltas, directo al asunto.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos.

Aunque Jane le encontraba la lógica, seguramente todos en aquella secta les lavaban el cerebro para ser los sicarios comandados por el. Muy retorcido pensaba con disgusto.

-perfecto decía sarcásticamente. quieres que te demos una medalla o algo por ser el cómplice del asesino mas perverso de este estado!

\- tranquilo Jane, déjalo que termine su historia y luego lo procesamos , si quieres puedes tu esposarlo, decía en tono de broma, para intentar liberar un poco de tensión del ambiente.

\- prosigue decía en tono burlón.

-claro, Stiles por obvias razones que ya todos conocemos quería hacerte sufrir decía dirigiendo su mirada un instante al consultor. Pero también a ti, decía ahora desviándola a Lisbon. Sabia que Jane estaba enamorado de ti, y eso lo estaba distrayendo, así que me mando a vigilarte.

Cuando vio que Lisbon iba a hablar lo detuvo con la mano. Déjame terminar, por favor, decía mirando con cariño a la agente.

-Bien como decía,te estuve vigilando todo ese tiempo, tu vida de casada con Nathaniel y tus dos hijas- Jane enrojecía de furia y Lisbon no quedaba atrás. en cualquier momento les saltaría en la yugular- La idea era que tenia que ir a mi jefe para actualizarlo de tu vida- y se apresuro a decir, la cosa es que le mentí. Solo porque eras vos y no quería verte sufrir.

Por favor decía nuevamente deteniendo el huracán de gritos e insultos o tal vez algún golpe de los dos lados.

\- Le dije que solo tenias una hija, tomé a Elizabeth, pero no se la lleve a Stiles. La oculte.

Ahora ambos lo miraban con desconcierto y el ceño a mas no poder fruncido, con mil palabras que decirle.

\- continuo aclarando la garganta. Había un bebe que recién había nacido ilegitimo en nuestra secta, pero tenia una enfermedad hereditaria terminal, así que con autoridad de su madre, y ya que Stiles no conocía de su existencia aun, se la di a el y le dije que era Elizabeth.

Ahora ambos tenían los ojos desorbitados.

\- No entiendo decía en susurro Lisbon.

\- Teresa decía acercándose de forma peligrosa a ella desde el otro lado de la mesa. Jane se puso en alerta, pero Lisbon le puso una mano sobre su rodilla para calmarlo. He estado educando y cuidando a Elizabeth desde que tuve que secuestrarla.

Sintió como se le iba el aire de los pulmones a Lisbon.

Ambos sin palabras, se quedaron mirando a aquel hombre por lo que estaba insinuando.

Puso una mano encima de la de ella, y comenzó a acariciarcela.

Jane lo miro enojado y se la quito enseguida de encima a su esposa.

\- No la toques, es una amistoso consejo, decía entre dientes. viniste acá a regocijarte de que la mataste y por eso te inventaste toda esta cruel y absurda historia!

\- No me creen, esperen. Se que estoy detenido pero decía aclarando su garganta, podemos ir al Bullpen? decía inquieto.

\- que hay en el Bullpen?decía Jane sin pode leer al hombre frente suyo.

-Ya lo verán, y luego me pueden esposar, por algo vine por voluntad propia a entregarme, podemos ahora?, esto me pone algo ansioso.

Lisbon seguía sin poder expresar sus palabras, y Jane paso un brazo en su hombro para ambos ir hacia el Bullpen con Haffner siendo vigilado en todo momento.

Cuando se detuvieron en aquella sala vieron algo que casi les detiene el corazón.

Abril y Elizabeth se encontraban jugando juntas y conversando como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Los tres agentes solo las vigilaban, pero eran ingenuos a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre esas dos personitas.

A Lisbon se le fue el color de su piel quedando como papel, y en shock lo único que hacia era contemplarlas. Jane se quedo mudo. Haffner tenia una sonrisa que le partía la cara en dos.

Lisbon no pudo controlar sus impulsos y corrió hacia ellas mientras se arrodillo, tomando a la supuesta Elizabeth el rostro con sus manos para investigarlo. Solo el ver sus ojos verdes grandes y sus pecas, mas algunos otros de sus rasgos, la enfundo en un abrazo muy estrecho.

-Elizabeth oh dios mi amor! estas viva!decía sin poder controlar las sonrisas nerviosas, cada tanto se separaba de ella para poder contemplarla aun mas,y llenarla de besos. Elizabeth sabia que ella era su madre, Haffner se mantuvo repitiéndole día y noche que era ella, mostrándole fotos todo el tiempo de su familia, un portarretrato que pudo lograr hurtar de su casa antes de secuestrarla.

Abril no entendía nada, pero el escuchar Elizabeth la hizo reaccionar. Lizzy! decía abrazando a su madre y a su hermana. Lisbon la tomo a ambas abrazándolas como si fuera a ocurrir el apocalipsis, Jane no aguanto mas y se unió al abrazo familiar.

Cuando se separaron lograron poder respirar bien.

\- Tu eres mi mami, y tu eres mi hermanita mayor y tu mi papi decia mirándolo con duda, volteando su cabeza de lado a lado.

\- El va a ser tu otro papi, bebe, tu padre real ya no esta con nosotras, pero el lo va a ser de ahora en adelante.

Luego de escuchar esas palabras se lanzo a los brazos de jane, y el la tomo como si fuera aun un bebe entre sus brazos, acunandola.

Luego de todo aquel reencuentro emotivo, Cho esposo a Haffner, Lisbon contra su voluntad lo abrazo agradeciéndole de haberla cuidado todo este tiempo, a pesar de ser un cómplice de Red John, si hubiera sido otra persona, seguramente los tres estarían muertos. Jane le agradeció secamente con la cabeza.

La familia entera con los integrantes del equipo luego fueron a la pizzeria a festejar aquel hermoso reencuentro.

Sonidos de deseo se escapaban de sus bocas que cada rato se fundían en besos fogosos. Esos peculiares besos que ambos compartían y que no hacían mas que ser devorados con hambre el uno por el otro.

Cuerpos unidos íntimamente, mientras con movimientos dulces seguían el mismo ritmo.

Piel contra piel acalorada,se deslizaba una sobre la otra, presionándose uno en el otro como si se fuera acabar el mundo. El ritmo comenzó a acelerarse,al punto de que la cama se balanceaba por la fuerza.

Un grito ahogado de ambos lados por sus lenguas retorciéndose una dentro de otra cavidad húmeda y exhaustos Jane cayo encima de Lisbon.

\- wow, eso estuvo fantástico decia Jane aun no acostumbrado a tener esa exquisita intimidad con su esposa.

\- si fue perfecto decía con vos entre cortada, riendo de felicidad.

Jane le dejo un beso dulce en su boca y se retiro de dentro de su cuerpo. Ahora con sus cuerpos enfriándose.

Luego de caer de espaldas sobre su lado, tomo a Lisbon y la acomodo en su pecho, no quería perder esa conexión de piel.

Luego de un rato en silencio, intentando recomponer respiraciones y sentimientos hermosamente abrumadores, Lisbon rompió el silencio con una declaración que no se esperaba.

\- Patrick, decía poniendo su mentón sobre su pecho desnudo para mirarlo directo a sus ojos, mientras Jane comenzaba a acariciarle sus mejillas rosáceas. Estoy embarazada, decía tímidamente, sonriendo con dulzura.

Nunca había visto el rostro de Jane de esa forma. Su sonrisa era tan amplia que poco y mas se le resquebrajaba la cara en dos, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Como un soplo de viento, tomo a Lisbon su mano en su nuca, para voltearla, invirtiendo posiciones y besándola desesperadamente.

\- te adoro te adoro te adoro con toda mi alma, decía entre besos,ambos sonriendo con locura, y volviendo a hacer el amor un par de veces mas esa noche.

Al día siguiente se llevaron a las niñas a la heladería en el descanso del trabajo y les dijeron la noticia.

Ambas regocijándose de alegría y acariciando y besando el vientre aun plano de su madre, con un Jane adorándolas a las 3.

Luego de transcurridos los meses, vino al mundo, Dominique Jane Lisbon con sus rizos ceniza y unos ojos azul verde marino como su padre.

Tuvieron una vida plena, Jane y Lisbon resolviendo rompecabezas en el día y haciendo el amor de noche.

Abril Lisbon Jane se convirtió en cellista solista de la orquesta sinfónica de California, viajando por el mundo, y casándose se con un Rigsby, también tuvieron un hijo Edgar Rigsby Lisbon.

Elizabeth Lisbon Jane se convirtió en detective igual que su madre, aunque comenzó siendo consultora, porque había estudiado en la escuela de medicina, y se convirtió en una respetada forense, enseguida decidió convertirse en una detective de tiempo completo, su esposo lo conoció en el CBI, Ethan Bosco, se casaron y tuvieron 4 hijos.

Y Dominique es un agente en jefe del FBI, en casos seriales, su esposa la mejor amiga de Abril, musica, y con ella tuvo 5 hijos.

Luego de jubilarse Jane y Lisbon se dedicaron a la vida de viajar, o activar otros hobbies, como Lisbon con el clarinete, leyendo y viendo policiales, y consultando de vez en cuando ambos en casos, o dando conferencias.

La secta de Stiles se fue propagando, y a pesar de no estar mas bajo el mando del asesino serial, su legado había permanecido.


End file.
